


The Last Hour

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: He forces a smile. He says that everything is fine.He lied.His body is found dangling from the ceiling, his head still trapped in the noose. His eyes have nearly popped out of their sockets.





	The Last Hour

Maglor was in good spirits. His salary was more than enough to afford the trip he had wanted to go on for years. He unlocked the front door and stepped inside the house, hiding the bounce in his step as he did. Then he paused, and his happy expression changed into a shocked one, and then one of deep sadness.

Hanging from the rafts, suspended by a rope, was a body. But not just any body. It was the body of his big brother. Maedhros' body. Maedhros, who told him he was fine when Maglor left for work. 

Maedhros had lied, and Maglor blamed himself. After all, he was unable to see through his brother's lie. He thought he knew Maedhros well, but he was mistaken.

He had to make arrangements for the funeral. 

He took up the phone and dialed all the relatives that they had left.

All of them agreed to come.

Yet, that didn't give him any comfort at all.

He should have been there.

He should have stopped Maedhros.


End file.
